


love sandwich

by SpicyJam



Series: Hunk NSFW Week, 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, First Time, Lots of kissing, Multi, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, briefly mentioned Alien Anatomy, but we don't talk about it, hunknsfw2019, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: "So, like..." Hunk begins, before she can mull over possible worst-case scenarios. "I don't want you guys to be surprised when I— you know." He hesitates, and then reaches up to fluff out his hair a bit, until it sticks straight up. Allura would've giggled if the mood wasn't so serious, and her heart wasn't so ominously beating in her throat."Get naked, and all." Hunk finishes. Then, quickly adds, "Just don't expect much."---Hunk is feeling very nervous and very shy before his first time with his signifs. It gets cured pretty easily.





	love sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> soooo...... this got away from me. this isn't even like 90% smut im SORRY
> 
> tbh i've been wanting to write body shy hunk for a while now bc #Relatable so i guess this was finally my excuse
> 
> hope u enjoy!!!
> 
> also: fuck refractory periods

Keith idly rolls a pen across the desktop, face buried in the crook of his arm as he tries not to count ticks and seconds. His leg bounces the harder he concentrates, until the tap of his bare foot against the chair he's slumped in starts to rattle.

Allura, poised on the bed, glances up from the data pad she'd been pretending to be absorbed in, and watches him hard. As if she could get the noise to stop just by unnoticed look alone.

Both she and him were excited and nervous, all rolled up into two bundles of alien. They were also about as naked as unbaked cupcakes, although that generally wasn't anything new.

Keith hated wearing clothes in his room, and Allura wore enough layers that it got bothersome most of the time to sift through when she just wanted to lay out spread-eagle on the bed.

Hunk generally was the only one of the three that stayed carefully covered.

He was also the only one of the three that never joined in when things got frisky. Allura quite enjoyed the romps she and Keith got up to, of course, but she would be the most heinous liar if she'd even attempted to say that she'd never craved Hunk's presence, too.

Which, actually, brings them to today. She'd been careful not to bring up her need, though both she and Keith must have atleast vaguely hinted at it, but Hunk had gathered them up and shyly pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads and said, "I want to join, today."

Thus, the excited nerves.

The mood wouldn't turn prettier until Hunk emerged from the bathroom, but that doesn't mean that she's going to allow herself to go through the downward spiral of madness Keith is working himself up into. Not that clicking on and off of the same document over and over again was any better— but.

The tapping gets louder as Keith shoves himself back and grunts, arms crossing as his fingers join in the orchestra, drumming against the armrest.

Before she can open her mouth to reprimand, or atleast tell him to stop slouching, the door to the bathroom slides open with the softest whirr, and Hunk's head peeks out around the corner.

He's freshly washed, obviously apparent by the gentle wafts of steam escaping out behind him. His hair is cloud-shaped from the thoroughly toweling-off he must have given it, and it's soft enough that the two of them want to jump up and immediately run their fingers through, smoothing it back in place.

The pretty red dusting his cheeks, either form embarrassment or from the hot bathed, only outlined the boyish beauty she so easily fell in love with, and Allura can't help the quiet, enamored sigh she gives.

All in all, he was stunning in ever, even half hidden behind the door frame. Allura straightens up her spine, hurriedly setting the pad aside with as much care as sword to a training bot. Keith perks up, too, nearly shoving the pen straight off the table and into the garbage in his excitement.

His eyes light up, and he shoves himself out from the desk to jump on the bed and join Allura. "Ready?"

"I..." Hunk fidgets, disappearing briefly behind the wall again. He slowly shuffles out just as the door begins to close on him, and Allura almost is surprised to see him covered in comparison to her and Keith's nudity. He's wrapped tight in the soft, pale yellow bathrobes provided to all the paladins in their signature colors. His, specifically, is decorated with Yellow Lion caricatures of course, which seemed to tickle him pink when he'd first seen them.

Now, though, there isn't a smile or giggle to be found as he squeezes the robe shut tight in his fist. And he can't seem to meet their gazes, which makes Allura's excitement begin to deflate into worry.

"So, like..." Hunk begins, before she can mull over possible worst-case scenarios. "I don't want you guys to be surprised when I— you know." He hesitates, and then reaches up to fluff out his hair a bit, until it sticks straight up. Allura would've giggled if the mood wasn't so serious, and her heart wasn't so ominously beating in her throat.

"Get naked, and all." Hunk finishes. Then, quickly adds, "Just don't expect much."

She's seen Hunk nervous before, of course. He has quite the weak stomach and the most fragile nerves, but she'd never seen him particularly so... small.

Allura looks to Keith immediately, confused at the painfully shy confession, but Keith only seems to be as genuinely shocked as she is. Which is maybe the first she's seen him with that expression.

He stands in a hurry, like lightning following thunder, and Hunk flinches back. She stands, too, startled by that.

Keith takes a very careful, very small step forward, frown visible even as he tilts his face away from Allura and towards her jittery yellow paladin.

"Hunk." He starts, awkward if not for the confident way he states it. "You're beautiful— you know we think that."

Hunk only begins to fidget again, looking at his feet. He doesn't say anything.

"If you don't, I'm saying it now."

Allura crosses her arms, eyebrows furrowing. When she steps forward, Keith shoots her a helpless look. "I'm afraid I'm missing something. This isn't an Earth custom, is it?"

Keith deflates, almost immediately. He has a sad look on his face, and Hunk only looks guilty as Keith ushers him forward. He's set on the bed, and Allura quickly follow to take up his left side. When he shrinks up again, she circles like a bee to a flower and instead sits behind him, half bending around him to look at his face.

Keith sits on the right, on the very edge of the bed, and gently takes one of Hunk's hands. "We love you, Hunk. There's nothing you could do to disappoint us— especially not with how you look."

Hunk smiles, but it's one of those fake-smiles humans tend to do. Allura has one just like it reserved for when she has to be diplomatic, but it's never one she's used in the bedroom. She places her hands across the expanse of Hunk's back and leans against his shoulder to join in on the encouragement as the situation starts to clear.

"We love you so very much, Hunk." She begins, bearing her fingers down on him tight, as if she could force the truth of the words into him. "It is alright if you're nervous, but understand that Keith is telling the truth for the both of us."

Nervous, perhaps about his body— for a reason Allura is sure she'll never know— but perhaps about his first time. Not just with them, but his first time ever. Hunk had only ever been content to watch as she and Keith petted one another, but when he'd mentioned he'd like to join this time, she'd been just as excited as Keith.

"I apologize if we pressured you."

Hunk sags at the feel of her across him, and he squeezes down on the tight grip Keith has on his fingers. "I— You didn't, I just..." He interrupts himself with a tired sigh. "I love you guys, too."

Hunk fiddles with the knot in his robe-tie. "So much."

"It's alright if you don't want to join us, Hunk." Allura whispers. Her ears twitch minutely at the tips, a sign of her own nerves, but Hunk only shakes his head and gathers her up, twisting to press both his palms against her cheeks. He kisses her markings, gentle as each other time he's done it, and he's quick to pull Keith in too, kissing him along the bridge of his nose.

"No, I want to do this, I just..." He heaves a breath out of his nose, frustrated.

"You're a little body shy. That's okay, Hunk." Keith says, confident and sure. Allura slots herself between the two of them to wrap her arms around Hunk's belly, hugging him from behind, and Keith's fingers find their way to her head, carefully combing out any tangles. "But like I said: we love you. There's no pressure, ever."

Keith catches eyes with her and she doesn't need any more cue. "Never." She repays Hunk's kiss with one of her own against his forehead.

Hunk flushes red, then, and ducks his head. "Sorry I ruined the mood."

"My mood is doing quite well." Allura hums, letting go of Hunk to flop on the bed. "Keith once told me how intimate and beautiful sex is on Earth, so I'm pleased you were willing to share it with us so soon."

Hunk's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, a grin splitting across his face. "Oh, yeah?"

Keith wheezes, and his hand tightens against the curve of her skull as he tries to shush her. Allura smiles innocently and continues on, even as the twinkle in her eye gives away her mischievous mood.

"He described it quite romantically. A human female's— what was it... petals open up when she is aroused and—"

"Allura, please." Keith cries out, pulling away to bury his face in his palms. "I told you I was the worst person to ask."

Hunk's dorkish giggle is enough apology, though, even as Allura joins in to laugh at him to. The rest of the rigidity leaves Hunk's muscles as the mood lightens, and Allura relaxes her hold on him in response. She sits up, twisting around his other side to stop hogging all of the Hunk and allow Keith some attention, too.

She kisses his neck before she can stop herself but his head tilts, painted a shy pink as the blood rushes under his skin, to allow her more space to explore. Her fingers trace the fuzzy exterior of his robe down, following the curve down until her fingertips catch at the tight knot hidden beneath his palms.

She doesn't try to pull it off, even as Hunk hesitantly moves his hands away, and instead wiggles beneath it, to feel at his belly. He's warm like a beautiful day, but she cuts herself from going any lower or any further, as Keith steals Hunk's attention.

He presses their lips together, careful at first, until Hunk eagerly licks his lips and dips in for another. It isn't hurried, per se, but as Keith gets more excited the further it progresses, Hunk makes a surprised sound as he suddenly finds himself with an armful of intense Keith smooches.

Allura traces a pattern across the soft markings she feels on Hunk's underbelly, deciding to instead take up her final position at his back again, just to playfully nip at the shell of his ear without having to eat Keith's hair in the process.

Hunk, of course, is just a bit overwhelmed. But in one of the best ways. He's kind of drowning in the intensity Keith is bestowing on him, and the careful, excited way that Allura is feeling across his skin is enough to make him shyly squeeze his thighs together as he feels his dick start to harden, that incriminating sonuvabitch.

Keith must feel it, because he sits up like an alerted watchdog, and spreads his thighs even further to press soundly against said erection.

"We're going to show you how much we love you, okay?"

Hunk licks his lips again, even though they were already well past shiny with spit. "Okay."

Allura leaves him with one last kiss to the neck at that, and eagerly makes room as Keith urges Hunk to lie back against the bedsheets. "Let us know if we go too fast." She whispers, pressing a couple of buttons on the wall to dim the lights.

When Hunk is fully rested against the bed, Allura digs her fingers into the tie again. It's tangled and tight with how nervously he'd been wringing it, but she was up for the challenge. Keith nods his head when they catch eyes, just as eager, and she nearly rips it in her excitement.

She slows down as Hunk shuts his eyes and releases a shaky sigh, quiet enough that it wouldn't have been heard if she hadn't been paying so much attention to him.

Even though it tortures them both, she is careful to keep her movements calm. Though, when they finally unearth Hunk in his complete, nude form, the treasured view they're awarded with makes her breath hitch.

Hunk's eyes stay squeezed together, fingers tapping against the mattress as he counts the seconds.

When no move is made about twenty seconds later, he peeks one eye open. Keith has sat back on his haunches and bitten his lip so hard that it's gone red and swollen, even past the heavy kissing.

And Allura just looks nervous, now that she has the whole of him at her disposal. The put together princess-slash-technically-queen, at a loss for words just because of Hunk's bare ass. Or, well, front. Whichever.

He laughs, half out of relief and half to release the rest of the nerves that clung to his lungs.

"Kiss me?" He mumbles, reaching a hand out towards Allura. She obliges readily, dropping hard enough that her hair fans and curtains across their faces. She smooches along the curve of his upper lip, before she slots into place and moves their lips together in a way that must have been practiced.

Keith, though, has snapped out of it before Hunk has a chance to get too comfortable. He fits himself between Hunk's legs and urges them open with a kiss to each inner thigh. Hunk really could get used to this, if he were being honest; getting kisses as payment, and all.

He's only realized that Keith has made his way down to the most hidden, intimate part of him when he feels a finger trace along the length of Hunk's (now fully hard) cock, where it has just begun to leave clear lines of precum across Allura's leg.

Keith says something that gets lost in the wall of princess hair above him, and Hunk has to resist squeezing his legs shut unless he wants to crush his boyfriend.

Allura pulls back with a laugh at whatever was said, though, and a spark of nervousness shoots through him again. He didn't want them laughing at _him_.

He sits up a bit, jostling Allura about, and she moves away to instead following the curve of his chest. She hides her smile against her palm as she follows the line between his pecs, especially when a ticklish shiver runs through him. She places another, delicate kiss just above one of his nipples, and he shyly presses his fingers across each to hide them away.

She doesn't fuss, and instead kisses the back of his palms.

Keith sits up, squeezing either of Hunk's legs against his fingers. "You're so beautiful, Hunk." When Hunk twitches in his grip, and a bead of pre seeps out of the tip of his cock, he smiles and adds, "Responsive, too."

"This isn't too much?" Allura checks in, gently prying his hand away from his chest. She instead places it against her own, encouraging him to cup the full curve of it at his own pace. He moans at the soft feel, and especially at the way her hardened nipples roll across his thumb.

Hunk ends up shaking his head instead of responding verbally. Keith continues on after the brief pause, desperate in a way Hunk rarely sees, and rarer still sees it in the bedroom.

Now that he thinks of it, actually, he and Allura don't really go slow in the bedroom. There's foreplay, of course, then they roll across the bed in a sort of faux-wrestle match as they decide who rides on top, which generally ends with them side by side as they grind that way. Then, there's the Big Finish, and then they cuddle. Which is generally when Hunk joins in.

They don't really take the time to sweet-talk and ask about the pace, and not at all do they take the time to explore one another's body over and over again.

Hunk kind of enjoys the slower pace.

That is, until Keith gathers up Hunk's legs and rests them across his back, crossed at the ankles, and begins to kiss and suck his way down the soft inner thighs and up to the jut of his dick.

His gasp comes out loud in the sudden quiet, and Allura shushes him with one more kiss. She grabs for his other hand, and he tangles it in her hair as she helps him find all of her favorite erogenous zones. When he brushes his fingers across the markings that curl across his rib-cage, she shudders and stutters, and he finds he really likes the noise.

Keith suckles a hickey against the underside of Hunk's belly, and has only just begun to lick along the length of cock in front of his face before Hunk squeezes down on him and shudders out in a very sudden, very intense, orgasm.

It takes him by surprise so hard that he doesn't even moan much, only shivers in Allura's hold as she smooches him through it.

When he finishes, and Keith sits up into his view, he's licking away the cum that had caught him on the lips.

Hunk is absolutely mortified. He sits up in a hurry, and Allura slingshots with him as she clings to his side. Neither of them seems very upset, but Hunk kind of wants to crawl in an airlock and whatever happens, happens.

"I'm so sorry!" He cries, patting across the bed to find his robe. He wipes away the excess from Keith's lips and balls up the dirty garment to toss in the corner. He tucks a couple locks of hair behind Keith's ear and, even though he knows Keith can feel his fingers minutely shaking (both from embarrassment and from the aftershocks), he breathes out another, soft, "Sorry."

"It's okay, Hunk." Keith laughs, as if he didn't just get blasted in the fast with no warning. "Guess that felt good, hm?"

Hunk flops back against the bed and buries his face in a pillow. Allura shoos it away with a laugh, and jerks her head in Keith's direction to get them to switch places.

"My turn." She announces, legs crossing behind her as she settles in, Hunk's thighs safely nestled over her shoulders just like Keith has done.

Hunk opens his mouth to argue, or atleast to ask for a towel to wipe the mess up with, but Allura must have been impatient the entire time because she dives in just with that. Then, Hunk's mouth stays open because of the way her tongue feels across his perineum.

Keith nods his head in sympathy. As the number one recipient to Allura's oral skills, he knows how intense they can be when she _really_ wants a taste of something. He leans over to suck another hickey on Hunk's skin, though, part to help balance the sensation and part because he can't wait to see what his chest looks like all splotched with red.

Allura stays busy between Hunk's thighs, easily lifting his lower half off the bed to reach her tongue where she wants it to go. She follows the heavy, musky taste of his testes forward and back, and then dips lower until she reaches the shy, almost quivering entrance between his ass cheeks.

So, here's the thing. Allura really had a thing for rimming. It was something she'd found out with Keith, after she'd buried her face down between his legs and apparently stretched her tongue too low, and found herself tonguing at his (freshly fucked) asshole until he'd been shaking and burying his fingers against her head, cumming just from that.

It quickly became a staple to their sessions, and she couldn't wait to see how Hunk looked when he was grinding against her lips and gasping out her name.

She follows the circle of his rear entrance, ever so gently. The position makes it hard for her to reach, but it's an easy fix what with having a shapeshifting tongue.

Hunk shakes as she spears inside, and outright shouts when she curves her tongue inside, stretching the entrance like that.

Keith kind of wants to see what he'd look like with that expression, but while having Keith's dick halfway in his mouth at the same time. But he didn't want to overwhelm him with too much too soon— and Allura is _definitely_ what one might call 'too much' when she gets so eager.

"Too much?" Keith asks, instead, slowly pumping his dick into his closed fist. Hunk's eyes squint open to peek, and then widen as he becomes enraptured with the view. And, well, Keith can't exactly _disappoint_ him after looking at him like that.

Hunk doesn't answer, but instead reaches forward to hesitantly join his hand around Keith's. He doesn't change the pace as Keith fucks himself, but the combined heat of their hands is more than pleasant. Especially when Allura must pass across his prostate, because he squeezes his fingers just enough to send bursts of pleasure across Keith's nerves.

All three of them rock together like that. As Allura explores and probes him as much as she pleases, Hunk writhes and squeezes both around her tongue and around Keith's dick. In turn, Keith thrusts harder and faster into their combined hold, urging Hunk to up the pace.

Then, a finger prods at his entrance, to join the tongue already nestled deep in, and Hunk finds himself cumming again in a matter of ten minutes— surely a record. His hips twist as Allura guides him through it, shortening her tongue enough that it only just barely stretches the rim, to pressing in as deep as she can, wiggling it this way and that.

When he finishes, neither Keith or Allura have gotten off in the slightest, and he doesn't realize this until they meet one another in the middle and kiss hard enough that Hunk is sure he hears their teeth clink.

He gives a weak moan as they shift to press him in the middle, and Allura guides his fingers between her legs, to where she's thoroughly soaked and dripping. He follows along her slit, and wherever else she guides him until she's riding on two of his fingers and her face is buried in the crook of his neck to muffle her whining moans.

Keith slides behind her, pressing his cock between her legs so that it juts out and rubs along Hunk's fingers as well. He was much closer to his climax than she, but he goes slow to murmur her through it.

Hunk is enraptured as he watches Keith sink his teeth into her neck, enough to leave small indents when he pulls back, and Hunk absolutely doesn't look away for a second as she ends up cumming right across his palm, her opening fluttered against his fingers buried deep inside.

Only when she's spent, and has started doing the tiny, satisfied hum she does when she's gotten her way, does Keith pull Hunk over to finish him off. He wraps Hunk's palm around his cock, directly this time, and bites his lip as he thrusts into it. He makes sure Hunk looks him in the eye as he does, until his pace stutters and Hunk takes over for him.

Then, he can't help it as they roll towards the heavens and Hunk fucks him through his orgasm. It's a shaking, rolling, orgasm— the best kind— and Keith wheezes as he collapses across Hunk's chest.

Allura grunts as he half lands on her, too, but she's much too spent to even playfully shove him away.

As the aftermath washes over them, the three sweaty, panting bodies, Hunk does his best to gather them up for his favorite part— the cuddle session.

Once Allura gets settled on his left, and Keith cozies up half atop him like a living body pillow, Hunk hides his pleased smile against the crook of her neck, and mumbles softly, "Can we do this again?"

Allura perks up, like a plant freshly watered, and her grin makes Hunk go weak at the knees, though he's already laying back. "Right now?"

Keith, though, calms her with a quick pat on the back. "Rest, first."

Hunk relaxes again, sleepily laughing against her skin.

Then, in a way that Hunk can't tell if he's serious or not, Keith muses, "Let's go in an hour."

 

\---

 

(It is no less intense as the first time, an exact hour later.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'll admit, even i got impatient for the smut after a while so if it feels a little rushed b/t gentle encouragement and straight on ass-eating i Apologize 
> 
> This is technically also tender (or like starts that way), but i think that just comes with First Times w/ me yeet, so i didnt count it on the bingo since it wasnt on purpose
> 
> hmu on twitter [@jam_spicy](https://twitter.com/jam_spicy) and check out the hunk nsfw week [hashtag](https://twitter.com/hashtag/hunknsfw2019?src=hash)!!!


End file.
